


My Dear Companion, Sherlock Holmes.

by Tindomerelhloni



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dr. Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Victorian Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes falls through thin ice. Watson rescues him and gets him back to warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Companion, Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is what happens when I can't sleep.
> 
> This is for my dear friend, who is having a somewhat crappy day. :)

"Holmes, you fool! You'll get yourself killed in search of clues!" I proclaimed as I drew my friend upon shore. In the hope of ascertaining clues he had walked out upon the lake. Taking no heed to my warning that the ice was new and was sure to be too thin to hold his weight. I listened in horror to the sickening crack and watched as my friend fell down into the frigid water.    
  
Thinking quickly I ran back to the dog cart we had abandoned mere minutes ago and grabbed a length of rope. Running back to the lake I had managed to toss an end to Holmes and pull him within reach. He was now lying shivering on the cold bank.   
  
"We must get you warm or I'll lose you to hypothermia." I ran back to the dog cart and searched for anything to keep Holmes warm. I cursed silently when I found no blanket. Yet, just as I was about to give up hope, my eyes fell to the blanket clad horse! I shouted my triumph, and nearly tore the blanket off the poor beast and hurried back to my friends side.    
  
Despite his protests I tore at his wet clothing. His lips, fingers and toes were just starting to turn blue as I helped him shed the last of his wet clothes. He stood before me naked and shivering violently. I tore off my overcoat and dried him off as best I was able before wrapping the rough blanket around him.  
  
"Can you walk to the cart?" I asked, wishing to get him indoors as soon as possible. Holmes took a step and would have fallen to the ground had I not caught him. I am not as strong as I once was, but I managed to scoop him up in my arms and with some small amount of difficulty, carried him back to the cart.  
  
I laid him on the floor to protect him from the wind as we drove. I made sure the blanket was covering as much of him as it was able before returning to the lake once more for Holmes's clothes. Back in the cart I gathered up the reins and urged the horse forward as quickly as I dared. We were some way from our loggings and I was determined to keep my friend alive. The cold wind bit through my clothing easily without my overcoat to protect me, but that seemed nothing compared to what Holmes was enduring.   
  
A light snow had start falling as we arrived at the inn. I jumped out of the cart before it had come to a complete stop and yelled for the stable boy. He gave me a curious look as I scooped Holmes back up into my arms and grunted in exertion under his weight.  
  
"See to it that the horse is taking care of."  
  
I rushed Holmes into the building and to our rooms and placed him down in my bed. I tossed the rough woolen blanket aside and slipped him under the much softer blankets. He was still shivering, but alive. I only left his side long enough to light a fire and ask the innkeeper for a cup of tea and a bowl of hot soup to be brought up. Back in our rooms I gathered the blankets from his bed and placed them near the fire to warm them.  
  
I was looking Holmes over for any sign of injury other than being chilled to the bone when there was a gentle knock upon the door. I walked to the door and took the tray from the young maid, issuing my thanks. Closing the door I moved back to my companion's side and placed the tray on the small table beside the bed.

"Holmes? Can you sit for me?" Holmes groaned at me but slowly pushed himself up, shivering as his bare torso left the warmth of the blankets. As he moved, I was pleased to see that some color was returning to his body.   


"That's it, old boy." I draped one of the warmed blankets over his shoulders and placed the tray on his lap. "Can you manage?" I did not want to impede upon his pride by feeding him unless he required it.   


"My d-dear Wat-son," Holmes's teeth chattered as he talked. "I d-do believe that if any-one w-were to f-find out-t that I'm- n-naked in your bed, they w-would talk."   


"They do little else." I said with a laugh. I sat on the edge of the bed and took his hands in mine and cupped them around the warm cup of tea. He brought the cup shakily to his lips. The noise that escaped his lips sent a chill down my spine. It was a pure moan of pleasure, of such I have never heard from him. I cleared my throat to hide my embarrassment and sipped on my own cup of tea.   


“That was foolish of me, Watson. I do believe your warning was just. I shall have to remember to heed your warnings in the future.” His teeth chattered as he talked and the cup shook precariously in his hand with each word.   


“As much as I enjoy hearing you tell me that I was right, do shut up. You’ll spill your tea.”   


We soon discovered that Holmes was shivering too hard to hold his spoon without spilling. After I had helped him with his soup I made him lie back down. I swapped the blankets on the bed for the warm ones by the fire but he was still shivering.   


“Watson, forgive me for telling a doctor how best to do his job, but your body head would do me wonders right now.” I watched as my poor friend shook so violently that it appeared as if the whole bed was shaking. I shed myself of my shoes and waistcoat and lifted the blankets enough to slip beneath them.   


I settled on my side facing Holmes.  After all my years alongside this man, he still surprised me. He rolled onto his side and pressed his back against my chest and again let out that same, pleased moan. I told myself that I would do the same if I were in his position.   


“Watson, put your arm over me. I can’t bear being this cold.” Perhaps my lack of hesitation to do as he asked came from my many years alongside him. We had always been close, intimate friends, but this was beyond anything I had ever imagined. I wrapped my arm around him and held him close, feeling him shivering against my body. After a short time I moved my arm and started rubbing his arms, side and back in hopes of circulating the blood in his body. As I rubbed his body he let out an even louder moan than before, but this time he blushed.   


“Watson...  I’m apologize for my inappropriate behavior.”   


“Think nothing of it.” I continued rubbing his body vigorously.   


“I find… Ah.. nevermind. That’ll do, Watson.” He waved a hand in the air and rolled onto his stomach. I settled on my side and draped my arm over his back. We passed time by talking about the case, and soon found ourselves comfortable, if not warm, and sleepy. I must have fallen asleep first, for when I woke up the next morning I was on my back and Holmes was resting with his head upon my chest. I would be lying if I said my heart didn’t flutter at the sight.   


I had, of course, seen Holmes resting on many other occasions. But never before had sleep looked so peaceful. I found myself, at that moment, entertaining thoughts I hadn’t ever dared to give even so much as a fleeting thought. But now, here in my arms, was the man who had been my constant companion over the past years. I had grieved over his death more than I had of my own wife and child. When he had returned to me, it had been as if the heavens had offered me one last miracle just as I had given up all hope. For years I had told myself that my attachment to Holmes had been that of a friend, nothing more.   


But now, in those precious moments after sleep when the world seems perfect, having Holmes in my arms was like mana from heaven. I saw clearly how my heart had always belonged to Holmes throughout our entire friendship. I placed a hand on his head and marveled at how soft his hair was. I carded my fingers through his hair and hummed softly in contentment. I was highly aware of a particular issue men have after waking, and my realization of my feelings for Holmes did nothing to help my situation.   


Holmes stirred in my arms and looked up at me with those grey eyes. He offered me a sleepy smile and instead of pulling himself from my arms he nuzzled against my chest. In one swift, shameless moment, I bent my head and kissed his forehead. The hum that resignated through his chest sent a thrill through me that I had never known before.   


“Good morning, my dear.” I noticed that he left off the usual “Watson” at the end.   


“Good morning.” I murmured and kissed his forehead again. He shifted his body so his head was closer to mine, and has he moved I could feel his arousal against my legs. I hummed my approval and he blushed. And oh, the did the color in his cheeks suit him. I couldn’t help myself, I rolled us over so he was beneath me, my knees were on either side of his hips.   


“Well, well, my dear Watson. It seems I am at a disadvantage. I am less clothed than you are.”   


“I believe that would be my disadvantage, Holmes. I sat up and pulled my shirt off over my head. It took a bit of fancy work, but I managed to pull the rest of my clothes off and pulled the blankets back up over us as I bent low over his body. “Holmes, if I am misreading the situation.”

“Watson, you have misread nothing.” He pushed up with his hips and I groaned with pleasure at the friction. “I have been waiting for you to realize your true feelings for quite some time.”   


I leaned down and pressed my lips against his and cupped his face with my hands. His lips were soft, and full and inviting. I held his face and tenderly kissed him while slowly gyrating my hips against his. Our kiss became deeper, desperate, leaving us both wanton, in need of more.   


“My dear, if you don’t stop teasing me…” I silence him by brushing my tongue over his lips. They parted and I moaned aloud as our tongues met. We kissed with more passion than I knew a single kiss was capable of. I finally pulled our lips apart and flashed him a smile that had won over countless woman.   


“I’m sorry, I did not mean to tease.” With a wink I rolled off of him and slipped my head beneath the blankets I kissed my way down his chest, down his stomach, past the little trail of hair that lead to his groin. I hesitated for only a moment before kissing the tip of his prick. I felt his whole body shudder beneath me as I ran my tongue over the head of his prick. I took as much of him in my mouth as I could and bobbed my head up and down swirling my tongue around his length forcing a moan from his lips.   


I tickled my fingers across his balls and had to press a hand on his abdomen to hold him still. I pushed his length deep into my mouth and pulled off, licking at his slit. He was slick from my saliva and his own precum. I kissed the tip of his prick again and chuckled when he pushed back into my mouth. I sucked and bobbed up and down fervently until I heard a shuddering gasp.   


“Watson… my love.”   


He was so close to his undoing, and who was I to deny him pleasure? I wrapped my hand around his rod and stroked in unison with the bobbing of my head. With one last moan he bucked into my mouth and spent himself down the back of my throat. I swallowed as much as I could but had to pull away when I started choking. With a slight pop I pulled off and surfaced from beneath the covers. The sight that greeted me will forever be etched in my mind. Holmes had a knuckle between his teeth and a hand in his hair. His back was arched and his eyes were just fluttering open when I pressed a kiss to his cheek.   


I fell to my back on the bed and uttered a laugh. Holmes rolled himself over and trailed a hand down my chest while pressing kisses to my shoulder, neck, ear and finally lips. As our lips met his hand wrapped around my swollen prick. Slick with my own precum his hand moved easily over my prick and I uttered a moan. His long fingers tugged and pulled at my prick while slowly gaining speed.   


“Oh my dear, Holmes.” I whispered over and over. He pressed kisses on my forehead until I tilted my head up and he captured my moan with his lips. His tongue swirled around mine. Ecstasy took over, his lips caught my strangled cry as I spent into his hand and onto my belly.   


“So very handsome, Watson.” Holmes brushed my hair out of my face while kissing every inch of my face. Holmes pulled his hand out from under the blankets and held my eyes as he licked it clean. He laid down on my chest and traced circles on my chest for the better part of an hour before either of us stirred. Eventually he sat up and yawned.   


“My dear Watson, I hate to ruin the moment, but I am simply famished. Care to join me for breakfast?”   


“Mmm starved.” I laughed and pulled him by the hand back into bed. “But, let’s have it brought to us. I do believe you’re still in need of medical attention.”   


He looked puzzled for a moment but then the most brilliant smile graced his face as he allowed himself to be pulled back to bed.   


“Now,” I kissed his forehead, “wait here my darling. I’ll go get us some breakfast.” I slipped out of bed and threw on some clothes and smoothed my hair. Feeling somewhat presentable I gave my lover one last kiss before turning to leave.   


“Watson,” Holmes placed a hand on my arm, “hold up a moment. You’ve… got a little something on your chin.” He pulled me into his arms and planted an open mouth kiss on my chin. I could feel his tongue on my chin and I had to pull away as I felt myself becoming aroused. I wiped my chin on the back of my hand as I left the room.   


A short while later I returned to our rooms with our breakfast. I found Holmes sitting with his legs crossed on the bed, still naked aside from the blanket he had draped over his shoulders. I placed the tray of food on the bed and sat next to Holmes. I handed Holmes a plate of eggs and biscuits and placed the other on my lap.   


“John?”   


“Holmes?” I looked at Holmes in surprise. He never called me by my first name.   


“I suppose I can call you John?” He chewed on a mouthful of food. “John does this change anything between us?”   


“It will be challenging. And it is not like we’ll be able to show our affection outside of the house. But Holmes, love is never easy, and I do believe you’ll be worth what ever trials we face.”   


“Sherlock, please.” He offered me a smile before placing a mug to his lips. He drained the mug in one long sip and as he placed it and his plate aside I lunged for his throat. Catching him by surprise we toppled back onto the bed with a laugh.   


I held his face in my hands and pressed our lips together. We were a tangle of arms, legs and moans as we rolled around the bed. We rolled around until I was on top, pushing myself against his body, then he got the upper hand and with a quick twist of his legs had me underneath him. He growled as he tore at my shirt, buttons flew everywhere. He kissed my neck, growing bolder he bit at my collarbone. He undid my fly buttons and with  a grunt pulled my trousers down.   


What I saw before me was the great detective, and he was on the sent. He found his mark and went for it. His lips wrapped around my prick, he moaned loudly and I could feel the vibrations on my prick. His hands found their mark as well. One hand cradled my sack while the other slipped beneath my arse. His fingers pushed against my hole and I let out a gasp.  He withdrew his fingers, wet then slowly slipped them inside me.   


I found the unfamiliar intrusion oddly pleasurable. He was slow and patient as he worked his fingers deeper into me. His fingers moved and circled around inside as his tongue and mouth danced over my prick. I tried my best to stay still, but it was all too much for me. With a shout of satisfaction I threw my hands into his hair and spent into his mouth. He slipped his fingers out of me and looked up at me.   


“Gorgeous… You look gorgeous like that, John.”   


I pulled at his head and kissed him, tasting myself on his lips. I was tired and worn out from my near back to back orgasm. He noticed, and pulled me into his arms, kissing my forehead gently.   


“Rest, my John. The case doesn’t need our attention until tonight. All my ducks are in a row, and now all we have to do is sit back as the net closes around the culprit. So rest easy in my arms, my love, for I have got you. And nothing in this world will take you from me, or my name isn’t Sherlock Holmes.” I closed my eyes, rested my head upon his chest and fell into a deep, restful sleep.   


  



End file.
